


Fight for You

by cinnamahm_spice, Happy_HaHa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (we'll let you know if that happens), .-., Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baker Hunk, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is a prince, Langst, M/M, What are we doing, allura allura dont ship kallura (for this fic), eventually fluff fluff fluffy fluff, for both of us, haa i didnt want more pain for lance :'), i'm suffering, keith is a soft boi, klangstklangstklangst, lance wants to be knight, langstlangstlangst, lotor is an empty boi, oh boyo the GALra, pidge is a badass general, please dont kill us, possible smut???, shipshipship, shiro is a king, sorry we arent ups or fedex, this is our first klance fic, we dont know how to write romance halp, we'll stop now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamahm_spice/pseuds/cinnamahm_spice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_HaHa/pseuds/Happy_HaHa
Summary: Keith, a young, ambitious prince who was destined never to claim the throne. His brother, Shiro, was the true king that Voltron needed. Keith never had a chance.Three years after Shiro became king, the Galras attacked Voltron’s neighboring kingdom, Altea. Everyone was proclaimed dead, but Lance and his two younger siblings made it out alive. As one of the last Altean survivors, Lance moved to Voltron seeking help.On the day Lance arrived, Keith entered town to feel the freedom he desired and relieve his stress. Keith disguised himself as a normal pleb; Lance and his siblings tried to find their way to an old family friend. Each of them walking on their own paths, but by an unexpected coincidence, they met.





	1. ☆Prologue☆

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ frick man. i dont know what im doing. this my first real klance fic. WOOOO! sorry this is short and there's no klance stuff (yet) but we'll probably update in a few days. ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Once upon a time… Every good story starts with that. Every good fairy tale, every fable, legend, or normal story begins with those words, right?

Anyways, once upon a time, there were three powerful kingdoms, Voltron, Altea, and Galra. In the beginning, the three original rulers had divided the lands into thirds for each of them to rule, but the Galra grew power hungry.

Now, Altea had been ruled by many powerful kings for generations, but after 10,00 years of powerful rule, their peaceful ways took over their strength. King Alfor and his daughter, Princess Allura were unprepared for what was about to happen. The Galra Empire decided to make their move. Prince Lotor had grown an obsession with the Altean princess. He proposed to Allura, but was rejected because Allura was in love with another.

Heartbroken, Lotor suggested to conquer Altea, for his heart had become empty. King Zarkon and the prince invaded the land and Zarkon was renamed as an emperor. 

They had killed everyone there. Or at least, they thought they did. The most important figures that were the cause of the origin of this attack were forgotten; the royalty. King Alfor died, but the princess’ body was not found.

The only one that knew what had truly happened was the king of Voltron, Takashi Shirogane. This may have also been in part because Shiro was in love with the young princess, but never said a word about it. Allura loved him in return, but also didn't know how to put her feelings into words. 

Filled with rage, his younger brother Keith wanted to destroy the Galran Empire, but Shiro, being the patient and wise leader he was, said no. “We need an actual plan,” was the excuse he gave Keith, but the young prince was stubborn and tried to escape the castle. Unfortunately for him, he was caught in the act.

Keith had always wanted to do something more because he knew that he would never rule. This is his story. The story of how a nobody became a somebody. Somebody who worked as hard as he could to protect others. Somebody who always tried to do the right thing. Somebody who did whatever it took to make sure his loved ones were safe…


	2. ⚔ Chapter I ⚔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is an emo boi with a million ideas and half a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up if its happy talking in the notes, there will be a star like this at the beginning/end - ★
> 
> If it's spice itll look like this- ☆ (idk if this applies to the past chapter or not)
> 
> If it's both of us, it'll be ✧
> 
> ★ Yoo hoo. This is happy ha-ha, but you can just call me happy. I don't honestly care what pronouns you use for me. If you want to contact me or what ever you want to do, spice is gonna link my tumblr. Thanks for read our fic ★
> 
> ☆ Yo spyce/spice/mahm here, im a nerd who likes voltron and wish i didnt ship all the cliche and normal ships in fandoms but here i am writing klance w happy ☆
> 
> ✧ Thank you so much guys! Our tumblrs are down below so you have to actually read to see them (ha) ✧

Keith took a deep breath. He was about to attend one of the most important meetings that could change the fate of his kingdom, Voltron, forever. Shiro may be the king, but he still was one of the most powerful people in the world. If he made one big mistake, everything would crash and burn. Anxiety built up inside him and his head began to ache.

_Remember, Keith? We're still brothers. I may be king, but you still have to remember that we’re family. You never know… Family might be all you have one day…_

Shiro's words from his coronation day filled Keith's mind. Even if he did fuck up, Shiro would still be there, he hoped.

Keith looked at himself in the mirror and told himself, “Everything is going to be alright. It's just another boring meeting.”

He had a feeling it wasn't really going to be alright.

Keith walked out of his room and found Shiro standing near doorway. Shiro placed his hand on Keith's shoulder.

“You'll be fine, Keith. There's no pressure.” Keith gave him a questioning look. Shiro rolled his eyes, “We're just going to meet with the Galra and the Alteans. No big deal.”

“Sounds like a big deal to me,” Keith responded. “I'm not stressed about it,” Lie. “I just hope I look presentable,” Half lie. He didn't really care about what he looked like. He didn't care if he had a mullet and Shiro would poke fun at it. The only time Keith did care was when he was nervous, “It would be a shame if I looked like a mess,” Keith was definitely a mess. He has always been a hot mess of a prince.

They began walking towards the gathering hall. Shiro cleared his throat and asked, “Do I look, at the very least, decent?”

Keith purposely remained silent to make Shiro feel uncomfortable, “So, I don't look alright?”

“Well,” Keith began. “You look good enough to impress Allura,” Shiro looked startled, and was about to protest, but a servant came racing towards them, interrupting their brotherly quarrel.

“King Shiro! Prince Keith! Your highnesses!” The servant said nearly out of breath. They bowed down and got up immediately, “Your Majesty, please go to the conference room as soon as possible! We have urgent news to deliver! Please!”

Keith glanced at him, a look that said, _You heard them, go._ It dawned on Shiro that the message had been addressed only to himself. He looked at Keith and asked, “His Highness is coming?” but it came out as more of a statement.

The servant nodded, “Of course.”

Both of them raced towards the conference room, stopping only at the very entrance as not to looked as completely rushed as they were. Shiro nodded as a guard opened the door, and they found the royal adviser and a few others racing around the room panicking.

“Your majesties! Thank the kingdom of Voltron you're here!” The adviser exclaimed. “Altea has been attacked!” Keith looked at Shiro, and his eyes were wide open.

“The Galra have killed at least half the people there! We are seeking your guidance, my king. In a situation like this, we need your help and guidance.” Shiro but his lip and took a deep breath. Before he could say anything, Keith interrupted.

“Shiro! We have to do something! We have to send our troops! We have to save the people!” Anger filled Keith's mind; He hated everything at that moment, “I told you the Galra were planning something big…” Keith’s hand curled into fists with his nails digging into his palms. Out of all possible times something horrible had to happen, it had to be the day Keith felt like a complete piece of shit.

“Keith, calm down. If we are going to attack, we need an actual plan first,” Shiro told Keith, “Now is not the time to strike, we could risk many lives. I'm certain that the Alteans have a plan.” The royal adviser nodded and commanded the others in the room. Keith was just about ready to scream at Shiro, but he grabbed Keith's shoulders and said, “Just take a deep breath, and come with me. We can make this better in our own way.”

Looks of worry and hurt flowed through Shiro’s eyes as he turned around and walked towards the other side of the room to discuss the details. He tried to hide his emotions, but after several years of being family, Keith could read his face perfectly. It was clear- Shiro was worried about Allura.

Keith followed, but crossed his arms like the angsty emo teen he used to be. “What are you going to do, Shiro? I'm right, aren't I? We _need_ to save those people. _You're_ the who told me that every single life matters.” Keith remarked, both louder and harsher than he initially intended it to be.

Shiro inhaled sharply as he said, “We have to make sacrifices sometimes, Keith,” he didn’t turn around to face him, and rather just reprimanded Keith while looking over his shoulder, “Do you think I _want_ all those Alteans to die? Do you think that I forgot the promise Mother and Father left us? Sometimes… There's nothing we can do to help. If you need me, I'll be with the other council members dealing with the attacks.” And Shiro walked away.

Keith rolled his eyes and uttered, “Some king,” to himself. He didn’t follow Shiro, and instead just hid in his room to think of his own plan to help the Alteans. He grabbed the hippopotamus stuffed animal that he’s had since he was a baby, and hugged it. Scheming needed some support. He lied on his bed and thought, _Look at you. Second born means first to be let down, first to be pushed away... First to be least important._ Tears started to form in his eyes, but he wiped them away immediately.

 _Just, think. Think, think, think. What can you do?_ A couple tears flowed down his cheeks. _What can_ I _do?_ As a second-born royal son, Keith was never able to really do anything. Everything that happened was Shiro’s responsibility, not his. For once, Keith just wanted to actually help, wanted to make a difference, make the world, and even if not that, make Voltron a better place.

Keith weighed his options at the moment. He could find and help Shiro in whatever way he was planning, make up his own, or run away from his responsibilities for a bit. Or something in between.

Being of royal blood had its perks. Well, many, many, perks. One happened to be that Keith’s room had a balcony that overlooked the garden. Due to security concerns, there weren’t any stairs leading down to it, but that was just as well. As a young child, Keith had experience scaling and climbing walls. This was for several different reasons, one of which was a stubborn child who liked to get what he wanted. If nobody gave it to him, he found a way. So, he learned how to climb, which proved to be a very useful skill, especially when eavesdropping or escaping.

There were very few skills and things that Keith had that Shiro didn’t, and this was one of them. After a couple incidents after he became king, Shiro was acutely aware that Keith could do this, and changed things accordingly. Since then, it hadn’t proven itself to be as helpful as it once had been, until now.

Every once and awhile, when Shiro gets sloppy or is stressed, he forgets about this little detail. As Keith concluded, His Royal Majesty was definitely stressed.

After cleaning himself up a bit, Keith carefully set down his favorite childhood toy and walked out into the hall. He wandered around a couple floors, as not to look altogether to suspicious, until he arrived at so-called conference room. It was rather obvious that nobody was no longer in there, as they had walked out earlier while Keith was protesting. However, when Shiro is especially concerned, he goes into his favorite parlor, one with stained glass called the Black Lion.

 

It wasn’t in the core of the palace, and there were windows and balconies nearby that made it easier for Keith to eavesdrop. So, trusting his gut, Keith walked into a room, looked around to make sure he was alone, and began to climb. It wasn’t long before he found the beautiful glass, as well as heard Shiro’s voice. Keith found a perch, and started to listen. It wasn’t perfectly clear, but he could hear well enough.

“There is?” Shiro asked, sounding both astonished and relieved.

“Indeed. As well as the princess, an advisor, and a couple guards, there is a family that avoided the attack,” a feminine voice said.

“Thank the kingdom. But do you know where they are?” “We are not entirely sure of their exact whereabouts,” Now this was interesting. Why hadn’t Keith stayed and been there in the first place? It would have been far more beneficial to ask his own questions. _Stupid impulses._

“But it has been confirmed that they are in town somewhere,” she continued. Shiro sighed loudly in relief, “Do you think you could find them?”

“We are physically able to. However, since the Altean royalty has not directly contacted us since, and the are people of Altea, we are not permitted to bother or interact with them, due to regulations I’m sure you’re aware of.”

“But these are-“ This was all Keith needed to hear. He quickly and sloppily made his way to the nearest window and slipped through it before running back to his room.

Now _this_ was a plan. Keith could go into town unnoticed, find and talk to the Altean family, and persuade them to go to the palace to help. He smirked. Finally, Keith could _do_ something. It wasn’t against the law, interacting with the people of other kingdoms, and it Keith just so _happened_ to invite them to the palace, and they just so _happened_ to come with him of their own accord, it wasn’t breaking any treaty regulations.

After he changed into something slightly less regal and dashed a bit of black paint above his eyelids, Keith scribbled a little note with some extra stationary, and left it on his bed.

_Went out for a bit, I'll be back by at least next sunrise. If not, you know what to do._

_~His Royal Highness, Keith Kogane_

He thought he would at least leave them the courtesy of knowing he wasn’t dead or kidnapped. Or if he was, why it generally happened. It wasn’t necessarily illegal to go out with the common folk, but if Keith was trying to stay incognito, the royal palace might as well know, as not to flip out upon discovering his disappearance.

Keith had gone into town a few times before, and his visits mainly consisted of trying to help the people there. He tried to help them through their problems, and give them what he could. This could happen discreetly or publicly, but his visits were always welcomed. The castle was on the edge of the general town, something that other kingdoms didn’t necessarily do.

This was originally intended for architectural purposes, but the Voltron royalty liked being close to their people, and it made for nice ceremonies.

Keith left the palace itself from a side wall and casually walked into the housing outskirts of the medieval city. Many of the part-time workers at the castle didn’t necessarily have their own quarters in the palace itself, so they lived precisely where Keith was walking through.

Though his hood and other clothes were slightly out of place considering the summer weather, he fit in just as well as anybody else. Even if his hood came down, it was unlikely a normal citizen would immediately recognize him, and his hair was just messy and long enough to also blend with everybody else. The black paint was just for fun, as well as it was common knowledge that those who wore black paint above their eyes didn’t want to be bothered. As long as he didn’t go into the Outer Rim sector, he would be fine.

It was a longer walk than he had expected or really prepared for, so by the time Keith arrived at the edge of the town market, his legs were starting to ache. This would make for a rather uncomfortable walk home, but who was Keith to think about future consequences?

The marketplace, or Forum as they called it, was often the home of people’s problems and concerns. They lined up in front of a central building, the Royal Advisory, dedicated to royal affairs. Every town had one, but because the castle was so nearby, this was more of a formality, as well as dedicated to helping the locals. The Altean family was bound to have come around here, or at least consider it.

The line of people in front of the RA wasn’t as long as it could have been, so Keith instead went to the people around it who looked as if they were considering going there for help.

Due to past experiences, Keith knew why they were hesitant. Going to the RA got you help, yes, but it also showed others that you were in need of it. Voltron wasn’t a necessarily violent place, but you still didn’t want to admit to weakness. 

Keith had tried pointing this out to the people at the castle several times, but there was nothing they could really do; it hurt him sometimes.

It dawned upon him that it probably would have been beneficial to have listened around long enough to know who he was really looking for. Suddenly, Keith was starting to have doubts. _What if they aren’t in this area? What if they aren't even in town? What of they don't look like normal Alteans? What if I can't find them? What are their names? What if they didn't really survive? This was stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I think I could do this?_ His chest and head began to hurt.

As Keith wandered around aimlessly, glancing around looking for the distinct marks and pointy ears of the Altean race and, all of his doubts were erased as his gaze landed on a single face.

Keith’s eyes knew that they had found exactly who they were looking for as soon as they saw them. They stuck out from everyone else. You’d think it would be pretty hard to find a family in a sea of people, but it wasn't. There were only three of them, but the oldest… His first reaction was a simple thought that popped into his head at this knowledge. _What the hell happened to him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Yo thanks for reading sorry im not vry good at these thats more of happys thing also she was the one who drew the stained glass thing go thank her for that
> 
> __  
> [Happy's Tumblr](https://thereisjusttoomuchgoodstuff.tumblr.com)  
>  __  
> [Spice's Tumblr](https://tmblr.co/mlCV-6a7MQ5cKQlcSb6IfzA)  
>   
> 
> (is there anything else you want from us? are the links not working? plz tell)  
> hahaha kill me now ☆


	3. ⇟CHAPTER 2⇞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ha ha ha ha _langst_ ... ;-;★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★Yoooo. It's Happy. I feel like Spice and I are writing this faster than we thought we were but *shrugs* that's life. Unpredictable. Things might slow down though. because of fricking school. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Have fun reading! I say Vol you say- ★
> 
> ☆no. so hey guys, seriously thanks for reading our fic, updates might go a tiny bit slower because of school and stuff, but we'll try (i am suuuuuuuuper tired rn) so yeah ^u^ cya☆

If there was ever a better day to get your entire race massacred by a bunch of purple furry savages, Lance hadn’t found it. So maybe there was never a great day for most of your friends and family and people you love to die, but it almost couldn’t have been more convenient for you.

  
What would have been better for the hateful, back-stabbing (literally), filthy Galra would have been if Lance hadn’t escaped. Now he was stuck almost entirely alone, in a new country, knowing an extremely low number of people. It would be almost inappropriate to say it was just scary; it was extremely terrifying.

  
But thank Altea that Nina and Nico were with him. Nina and Nico, his younger twin siblings, who were only five years old. He saved them, but he couldn’t save anyone else… His mother, his father, older brother and sister, and his aunts and uncles. Not to mention that all his friends were murdered as well. It was just him, the twins, and the universe that wanted them to die.

  
Now, as he walked through the streets of the Voltron kingdom, there was a new fear instilled in him as he searched for his only acquaintance in these foreign streets. With Nina asleep in his arms and Nico slung over his shoulder, Lance was informed by a kind passerby that his “friend” would be able to be found in the Forum. He didn’t, however, have a single clue as to where that was. Basically, Lance McClain was lost. He didn’t have the patience or courage to ask another person how to get there, for fear that he would look even more like a foreigner than he already did.

  
Lance had always been one to be social and have fun and parties and large groups of people. Now everything was taken away from him- and there was no getting it back. He could have taken this to be getting exactly what he wanted, a new start, a new beginning. But it had been in such a harsh and cruel way that he wasn’t sure that he wanted it anymore.

  
Nothing was the same, and it never would be.

  
Lance decided to take a break, so he woke up Nina and Nico. Both were startled, thinking that the Galra were attacking again, which broke Lance’s heart a little. They didn’t deserve or need this at their age. Nevertheless, he assured them otherwise, that they were fine. They sat under a tree, trying to calm down and relax for a bit.

  
“Lance,” Nina began, “Where are we?” she kept especially close to her older brother, not wanting to leave his side. Nico walked around the tree, “keeping guard,” so he could protect his family. Lance was proud of both of their bravery.

  
“We’re on the roads of a new magical kingdom,” Lance told her, making it sound like a fairy tale, “All of us are on a quest. Nico is our strong and brave knight, and you are our beautiful princess mage,” the twins’ eyes widened with excitement, “We need to find the magical castle, but there might be some evil bad guys on the way. You and Nico are going to destroy them with your awesome powers and strength,” both of them got up and began to jump around.

  
“But Lance,” Nico said, “What are you gonna be?”

  
Nina shook her head, “Lance is the handsome prince,” she took a stick and pointed it at their new “royalty.”

  
“He’s as strong as a prince, but has the powers of a Mage. And has the looks of a prince too,” she giggled.

  
Lance was quite flattered by her compliments, but knew he had to correct her, “Now, now, Nina, princes aren’t all good looks. We have to remember that they also have to follow the duties and jobs that the king gives him. Princes also have to command armies, and do a lot of things that you’ll understand someday, okay?”

  
Nina nodded, not providing any resistance to what he said.

  
After fifteen more minutes of role-play, Lance fed them with what little food that he could acquire. _I’d better find more soon._ Both twins grew tired again, and fell back asleep.

  
At this, Lance went back to his journey. He walked, and walked, and walked, and walked. The path before him seemed to never end, or just stay the same.

  
His back ached from carrying Nico. Nina wasn’t as much of a struggle, as she was a bit lighter, but she still held him back sometimes. But Lance never regretted a moment of it. As he wandered around aimlessly, he found the bright daylight seeming to get darker and darker as the buildings around him got taller and more intimidating.

  
_This is my imagination, right?_ Lance thought, worry increasing even more.

  
It was definitely not just his imagination. The increasing amount of glares and dirty looks just about confirmed that, but he tried to convince himself otherwise. He held Nina closer, and she shifted slightly in his grasp.

  
“Turn around, kid,” a gruff voice said from a nearby alleyway, “You and those other children.”

  
“E-excuse me?” Lance stopped in his tracks and stuttered, obviously nervous, though he tried not to let it show. _Aren’t the people of Voltron are supposed to be nice?_

  
“I told you to turn around. You didn’t do as I said. You do as I say without questioning it, got it, kid?” they sounded extremely annoyed, but also had a tinge of amusement in their voice. Lance was not digging this vibe.

  
“O-okay,” Lance turned around on his heel, covered Nina’s face, and nearly tried to sprint out of the area before a quick yank and jolt of his clothes kept him from doing so. Suddenly, he was in the alley with the voice.

  
“Not so fast, kid,” they had stepped out and grabbed the back of his hood as to keep him from going anywhere. They took Nico off his back and Nina out of his arms. Lance panicked, but was taken by the shoulders and turned around, so he could see that he was facing a very buff Galran woman.

  
“Oooo, an Altean ‘family.’ We’re going to have fun with this one, we’re not going to see another for a while. Not for a long, long, while,” another brightly colored Galra appeared, and she sounded almost excited. The pure creepiness sent shivers down Lance’s spine.

  
“Hopefully never again. It pains me to not know how this one escaped…” a cold voice stated, stepping out of the shadows. _How many of them are there?_

  
Only one more figure jumped down from the building above, along with a cat-looking creature. She didn’t speak, but the cat hissed.

  
“Should we kill it and keep the kids?” the buff one asked, tightening her grip on Lance a little bit. He tried not to squirm. Nico and Nina were awake now, crying and trying to fight back, but to no avail.

  
“Not quite yet, Zethrid. Wouldn’t it be better if we tortured it and then brought it to the Voltron royalty? Make them look at what they could have prevented, you know?” the Galran smirked, “As for the kids, wouldn’t it be nice if the ‘great king’ Shiro knew we had Altean children under our thumb?”

  
Fight strategies raced through Lance’s head as he tried to figure out a way to get out. He may have gotten this far basically by himself, but he had family to take care of, and he was not going to leave them alone.

  
The tall one with dark purple hair sighed, and said, “No, Ezor, you know we have to bring it back to Lotor. Orders are orders. Anyways, I still want to know how it escaped. The children are still useful for manipulation… But we have to put him with the other prisoners. Make sure to separate them, though.”

  
“Awwww, so we can’t have any fun? You’re such a party pooper, Acxa,” the one called ‘Ezor’ whined.

  
“Well, we will. Eventually.”

  
“I’m still pissed that we didn’t get to go with everybody else to Altea,”Ezor complained, “I really wanted to see its beauty in person, and I haven’t been on a killing spree for a while.”

  
Lance settled on a single idea, and went limp in Zethrid’s arms.

  
“Are you kidding?” Zethrid whined, loosening her grip on Lance. _Yes yes yes yes yes! It’s working!_

  
Acxa sighed, “What now?”

  
“I think he passed out.”

  
“No, Lance!” Nico cried out, and Nina’s sobs got louder. The female Galra threw something in their mouths. Aside from trying to bite down a response to let them know he was okay, as well as a reaction to their pain, Lance thought, _Awww, Nico, why’d you have to tell them my name? That complicates things a bit._

  
A chorus of exasperated sighs rang out. It was eerily silent for a couple brief moments as the group seemed to be listening to something.

  
A couple seconds later, Zethrid said, “Okay, Narti. Will do.”

  
Lance felt himself being lifted up, and took this as his queue to kick his captor in the stomach. She was surprised, and flinched, nearly dropping him. An elbow to the stomach, and he lunged out of her grip. What he wasn’t prepared for was another one of her company to catch him in his tracks and punch him. He heard a sword being drawn from its sheath.

  
Trying not to reel over in pain, he kicked in the general direction of his attacker, and sprinted out of the alley. Something caught his ankle, and he fell flat, but moved his face aside so he’d land on his cheek.

  
“Oh, a little feisty, aren’t we,” one of them said, and the voice came nearer.

  
Ignoring the pain, and using all the Altean-equivalent of adrenaline that he had, Lance got up. Nina kicked Ezor in the shin and grabbed Nico’s arm. Lance scooped them into his arms and ran. If something else had hit him, he’d pretended not to notice, and just kept going, He ran, and ran, and ran, like he hadn’t ever done before, not even during the attack on Altea. He was small and swift. Even with the kids weighing him down, the Galrans even had difficulty keeping up with his determination. As he neared the end of the street, Lance recognized the slightly more familiar area of the better streets of Voltron City. He found himself in the middle of the street weaving his way through the wagons that were going by. It was almost a miracle that he wasn’t trampled.

  
A sharp left, a couple more rights, and he dared to look back for a second. He was surprised to find that nobody was there, except for random casual citizens that had been eyeing him curiously, as well as more carts.

  
“Lance, are we in V-Voltron?” Nina hiccuped, “Are we safe?” she looked directly into Lance’s eyes. Her cheeks were still tear-stained, but she stopped crying. Nico had done the same. Lance nodded, and mouthed, _We’ll be okay._ Slowing to a stop, Lance saw a sign ahead that said “Forum =>” and a simple engraving of the Voltron royal insignia. At that, he nearly burst into tears, and simply sprinted towards that direction.

  
Suddenly, Lance found himself in a crowd. A fountain was at the center of the square, and a large building with a line of people in front of it. Market stands and shops bordered the edge of the area, and Lance realized that he had already passed many of them. It was different from Altea, but still recognizable as a market. Sure, Voltron still had city buildings, markets, and stands, but Altea had an overall lighter and more positive feel to it. It hit Lance again that he wasn’t home anymore.

  
And then there was pain. He almost hurt Nico when he nearly crumpled to the ground in complete exhaustion and hurt, before stumbling warily towards the fountain.

  
Lance sat on the edge with his siblings on either side, and almost wasn’t able to keep himself from falling into the water. Whenever he was close, Nico would scream “Water!” and Nina, “Lance!” respectively. That kept his consciousness up just enough each time. He supposed that though the public fountain wasn’t clean, the kingdom probably wouldn’t appreciate him tainting it with his blood. So he took the water and splashed it over himself, using the pools on the ground to look at his reflection. Nico offered a handkerchief he had left on him to wipe some of his wounds. _Such a gentleman._

  
Examining the rest of his injuries, he realized his ankle was sprained, at the least, broken at the most. Maybe a couple of cracked ribs, a wounded thigh, a bleeding face, probably a black eye, and a few more cuts and scratches here and there.

  
_This might take a while to fix with a healing p-_ Then Lance remembered that there were no more healing pods. Altea was gone, and he had no one to turn to. Well, one person. That’s why he was here, right? Looking around, he glanced down at his arm for reference, then sighed, as it was nearly completely faded away. Memorizing what was left and then looking around at the stalls, he spotted the insignia he was looking for on one of the far shops. How am I supposed to get over there?

  
“I’m scared,” Nico said, “You have a lot of big boo-boos. I don’t want you to die,” he was crying again, and it broke Lance’s heart. Nina started to as well, and she got up and walked over to Nico’s side to hug him.

  
Lance groaned in pain and desperation. There was no way he was going to ask somebody for help. The twins couldn’t do it, or at least, there was no way he was going to let them. There was the possibility that he could wait until everybody was gone and he could get his friend’s attention. That would take several hours, but it would give him time to recuperate.

  
To put it simply, Lance he was in extreme pain. Sore muscles, headache, stomachache, his eyes hurt, cuts covered his body, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. So he sat, and waited, and waited, and waited. Nina and Nico passed out from exhaustion and stress, having experienced things that no five year-old should have to go through or see. He put his hood up, and tried not to grimace as he slowly healed himself with the minuscule amount of Altean magic he had. It drained him quickly, so he would heal, stop temporarily, and then heal again. He may have passed out a couple times as well, but continued to repeat the process for a few hours. If they twins woke up, they didn’t bother him, and mostly kept to themselves.

  
That was, until, another hooded figure walked over to them. This was the first person since the Galrans that had dared to speak to them, which put him on edge.

  
“What happened to you?” he heard, and then Lance passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✧Hope you are enjoying this fic! Here are some links and shit✧
> 
>  ★update: Hhhhhh I'm Loosing motivation★
> 
> [Happy's Tumblr](https://thereisjusttoomuchgoodstuff.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Spice's Tumblr](https://longlivethefandomqueen.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ frickity frakity! i need a nappity. i hope you like it so far. Have a nice day <3 ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆


End file.
